Nul ami comme un frère, nul ennemi tel qu'un frère
by Eponyme Anonyme
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un ballon qui s'envole, d'un voleur malchanceux, du discours de Gettysburg, d'un raton-laveur en colère, d'une partie de chasse qui tourne mal, et d'un homme qui hait les hôpitaux. C'est l'histoire de deux frères qui se détestent, se battent, se déçoivent, se trahissent, mais qui quoi qu'il arrive ne se sépareront jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur que vous lirez si vous avez envie :**

**Ce recueil dédié aux frères Dixon a été écrit à l'initiative de Saphira, dans le cadre des défis-de-la-mort-qui-tue du forum francophone de TWD (vous trouverez ce forum dans mon profil, et Saphira elle-même dans mes auteurs favoris).**  
><strong>Le défi était d'écrire une fic sur le thème « 5 fois où (…) et une fois où (…) » avec le(s) personnage(s) de son choix.<strong>  
><strong>Plusieurs autres auteures ont participé, et je vous invite à aller lire leurs versions, qui couvrent un vaste choix de personnages et de situations.<strong>

**Pour ma part, on ne se refait pas, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur les Dixon, et ce petit recueil comptera six chapitres.  
>Avant de commencer, je vous précise que, dans ma version, ils ont la même mère, mais pas le même père, et passent leur jeunesse en grande partie chez le père de Daryl, qui possède une ferme, quelque part dans la Géorgie rurale profonde.<strong>

**Cette histoire est classée M, à cause du langage joliment imagé de nos deux lurons, et de mention de violence.**

**Je termine en remerciant ma beta-lectrice, ****TheBoneyKingOfNowhere****, qui m'a une fois de plus corrigée et conseillée. Grâce et bières belges lui soient rendues.**

**Voici donc 5 fois où Merle et Daryl se sont mal comporté l'un envers l'autre, et 1 fois où ils ont pu compter l'un sur l'autre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Béb<strong>

« Vas-y, essaie encore.  
>- Béb.<br>- Non. Merle.  
>- Béb.<br>- Non, j'm'appelle pas Béb, j'm'appelle Merle. Merle. »  
>Le petit garçon fit un grand sourire.<br>« Béb ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, en battant des mains.  
>Merle leva les yeux au ciel.<br>« C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Merle. Mer-leuh !  
>- Béb-béb !<br>- Okay, laisse tomber. »  
>Merle se leva, attrapa la main de son petit frère, qui attrapa la petite couverture crasseuse qui lui servait de mascotte, et ils traversèrent le champ de blé à la ribambelle en direction de la maison.<p>

Merle avait tout juste douze ans.  
>Il était petit pour son âge, et sa tête dépassait à peine les épis de blé. Daryl, lui, trottinait complètement enfoui dans les plants de céréales, seul le ballon coloré attaché à son poignet signalait sa présence au milieu du champ, comme une balise, et c'était pour ça que son grand frère le tenait par la main.<br>Pour ne pas risquer de le perdre.

Merle était terriblement heureux et fier à l'idée d'être un grand frère. Quand lui-même était petit, et enfant unique, il avait beaucoup souffert de la solitude, et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en avoir un.  
>Au début, Daryl bébé l'avait énormément déçu. Il avait espéré un compagnon de jeu et se retrouvait avec un frère trop petit pour jouer à quoi que ce soit, qui ne faisait rien d'autre que dormir et pleurer. Merle s'était senti totalement arnaqué.<br>Mais dès que Daryl avait commencé à marcher – à cavaler, plus exactement – la situation avait complètement changé.  
>Le nourrisson fragile que Merle osait à peine toucher s'était soudain transformé en une petite auto-tamponneuse en furie, dont le but dans l'existence semblait être de courir dans tous les sens, de se cogner à tout ce qu'il rencontrait et de grimper partout où il pouvait.<br>Le petit Daryl mettait dans tout ce qu'il faisait une énergie démesurée et une absence totale de peur.  
>Voilà enfin, se disait Merle, un petit frère intéressant.<br>Daryl adorait son aîné, le suivait partout, et tentait d'imiter absolument tout ce qu'il faisait. Et Merle, lui, commençait à prendre la mesure de ce qu'être un grand frère signifiait.  
>Jusque là, personne n'avait jamais fait grand cas de lui. Sa présence, au mieux, passait inaperçue, au pire, était indésirable. On ne lui demandait jamais son avis et nul n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il avait à dire.<br>Et voici que, soudainement, il se retrouvait face à un petit bonhomme débordant d'enthousiasme et d'énergie, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et qui, telle une éponge, ne demandait qu'à absorber ce qu'il voudrait bien lui transmettre.  
>Pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, Merle se sentait important. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une vraie place dans le monde.<br>Merle voulait vraiment être un bon grand frère, il le désirait de toute sa ferveur et sa sincérité d'enfant. Il voulait être le grand frère que lui-même aurait souhaité avoir à l'époque.

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il s'escrimait à faire dire à Daryl son prénom.  
>En matière de développement psychomoteur, le cadet de la fratrie avait fait preuve d'une grande précocité. Il avait marché avant neuf mois et, à deux ans, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à découvrir en matière de prouesses corporelles, il était capable de monter aux arbres, faire fonctionner la télécommande, utiliser de vrais couverts à table et s'habiller quasiment tout seul.<br>Par contre, en matière de langage, il était nettement moins doué.  
>Daryl était un récepteur, pas un émetteur. Il bougeait beaucoup, observait passionnément, mais ne parlait que très peu.<br>A part les mots oui et non qu'il prononçait correctement, il ne s'exprimait qu'à travers un babillage difficilement compréhensible de baba, bibi, bubu et autres syllabes en B.  
>Les initiés savaient décrypter ce code secret et deviner si Daryl faisait allusion à biberon (bibi), Papa (Bab), Maman (Banb), le chien (boub), sa couverture fétiche (babap), boire (bob), et ainsi de suite.<br>Une des interjections qu'il produisait le plus souvent au cours de la journée était Béb, autrement dit Merle.  
>Ce dernier en retirait une fierté immense dans la bouche de Daryl, Béb égalait presque Banb, et surclassait nettement Bab.<br>Mais Merle voulait plus.  
>Il voulait la consécration ultime.<br>Il harcelait son petit frère pour lui faire prononcer son prénom correctement, et faire ainsi de Merle son premier vrai mot.

Il y avait une petite fête foraine non loin de chez eux et, un peu plus tôt ce jour-là, les garçons s'y étaient promenés.  
>Leurs parents avaient vite compris tout le bénéfice qu'ils pouvaient retirer de l'amour fraternel naissant de Merle, et de la ferveur qu'il mettait à prendre soin de son petit frère. Comme il était déjà très indépendant à la base, sa mère et son beau-père n'avaient aucun scrupule à lui refiler le bébé des journées entières, et à les laisser livrés à eux-mêmes, libres d'aller où bon leur semblait et faire ce qui leur plaisait.<br>Pour Merle, cela semblait parfaitement normal, lui-même avait grandi comme ça, poussant quasiment tout seul, comme une herbe sauvage, sans presque personne pour le superviser. La mentalité de la campagne allait dans ce sens également, et nul ne s'étonnait à la vue de ce gosse haut comme deux pommes et demie, qui se promenait partout en tenant par la main un minot encore plus petit.

La fête foraine était minuscule, et à vrai dire plutôt minable, mais les deux frères n'étaient pas un public difficile. Les couleurs criardes, la musique cacophonique, les mouvements chaotiques des attractions les avaient happés tous deux comme le sucre attire les mouches, et ils étaient restés émerveillés au milieu de cette débauche de bruit et de tentations.  
>Daryl était devenu fou devant les gros ballons brillants gonflés à l'hélium qui flottaient mollement en l'air, et en avait réclamé un frénétiquement.<br>Merle n'avait pas un centime en poche, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui.  
>Il avait tout simplement été trouver un gamin plus petit que lui possédant un ballon et le lui avait pris, sans dire un mot, avec un aplomb déjà typiquement merlien.<p>

De retour à la maison après avoir traversé le champ de blé, Daryl arborait fièrement son cadeau. Merle avait noué la ficelle autour de son poignet pour lui éviter de le perdre, et le petit le secouait avec ravissement.  
>« Répète, Daryl : le ballon.<br>- Babo.  
>- Non. Ballon.<br>- Babo.  
>- Ballon, répéta patiemment Merle.<br>- Bab-bab-bab ! »  
>Daryl partit d'un éclat de rire, se fichant de toute évidence de lui.<br>Merle abandonna la partie, et le laissa un instant seul, le temps d'aller aux toilettes dans la maison.

Lorsqu'il en revint, son petit frère n'était nulle part en vue. Il n'y avait plus que sa couverture-doudou abandonnée dans la poussière de la cour.  
>Il haussa la voix pour l'appeler, et l'entendit répondre depuis l'intérieur du garage.<br>Merle s'y précipita, saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, et le trouva face à une immense étagère métallique, remplie de bric-à-brac. Daryl avait commencé à escalader gaillardement l'édifice, et se trouvait déjà à plus d'un mètre du sol.  
>Merle se dépêcha d'aller l'intercepter.<br>« Non-non-non-non-non ! protesta Daryl, alors que son grand frère le saisissait de force et le posait par terre.  
>- T'es cinglé, tu vas t'casser la gueule !<br>- Assé beul ?  
>- Casser gueule, ouais, confirma-t-il. Faut pas faire ça, c'est super dangereux. »<br>Daryl pointa un doigt en l'air.  
>« Babo ! »<br>Merle vit le ballon coincé entre le haut du meuble et le plafond. La ficelle s'était probablement détachée du poignet de l'enfant, et le jouet avait filé en l'air avant qu'il puisse le retenir.  
>« Ah ok, c'est ton ballon qu'tu veux ?<br>- Babo !  
>- Ok, ok, pigé.<br>- Babo ! A Dadi !  
>- Le ballon à Daryl, ouais. J'vais monter l'récupérer.<br>- Béb ?  
>- Ouais, c'est Merle qui va aller l'chercher.<br>- Oui ! Béb !  
>- Nan, Merle.<br>- Béb !  
>- Tu restes là, hein, tu grimpes pas, compris ?<br>- Oui. »

Merle entama à son tour l'escalade de l'édifice. Le meuble était branlant, mais semblait assez stable pour supporter son poids. Il grimpa chaque étage l'un après l'autre, alors que la construction tremblait en poussant des grincements métalliques. L'étagère servait au père de Daryl pour y ranger toutes sortes d'outils, de cartons remplis de bazar, et de larges pots de peinture, qui s'entrechoquaient entre eux alors que Merle montait.  
>Il atteignit le haut de l'édifice sans souci, tendit la main et attrapa le ballon par sa ficelle.<br>Daryl poussa un cri de contentement depuis le bas de l'étagère.  
>« Béb oui-oui-oui ! » s'écria-t-il.<br>Merle s'accorda un sourire victorieux.  
>« T'as vu, ton grand frère, c'est l'meilleur ! »<br>A ces mots, il entendit soudain un craquement sonore.  
>C'était l'unique vis restante fixant l'étagère au mur qui venait de lâcher.<p>

Le meuble entier bascula alors dans un grincement sinistre, et Merle l'accompagna dans sa chute en poussant un long hurlement de surprise et de terreur.  
>L'étagère et tout son contenu atteignirent le sol dans un fracas terrible, les outils frappant le béton dans une cacophonie métallique, les pots de peinture explosant par terre dans un arc-en-ciel chaotique, les cartons s'écrasant les uns sur les autres. Plusieurs bocaux éclatèrent, faisant voler des morceaux de verre dans tous les sens.<br>Le ballon d'hélium, lui, retourna tranquillement se loger au plafond.

Miraculeusement indemne au milieu de ce carnage, Merle releva timidement la tête, se redressant prudemment.  
>« Daryl ? »<br>Son petit frère n'était nulle part en vue.  
>« Daryl ! » hurla-t-il, terrorisé, son regard paniqué fouillant parmi les débris.<br>Il entendit alors une petite voix dans son dos.  
>« Béb. »<br>Daryl pointa sa frimousse de derrière l'établi où il avait couru se réfugier à toutes jambes.  
>Merle se précipita et le serra contre lui, éperdu de soulagement.<br>L'espace d'un instant, il l'avait cru mort par sa faute, écrabouillé en mille morceaux sous l'étagère, et l'horreur qu'il avait éprouvée durant ce bref moment l'avait secoué de la tête aux pieds.  
>Ce fut seulement après quelques secondes, une fois l'émotion et la peur passées, qu'il se retourna et contempla véritablement l'ampleur des dégâts.<br>A la vue de la catastrophe étalée sous ses yeux, une autre sorte de peur s'empara de lui.  
>« Oh meeeeerde ! Oh putain d'merde ! gémit-il.<br>- Bér ? répéta Daryl.  
>- Merde, ouais, tu l'as dit. J'vais m'faire tuer !<br>- Bué !  
>- Ton père va m'assassiner quand il verra ça.<br>- Oui. »  
>Merle marqua une pause, alors que les rouages dans son cerveau se mettaient en branle.<br>Son regard glissa en direction de son petit frère.  
>« Attends… On n'est pas obligé d'lui dire que c'est moi. On n'a qu'à lui dire que c'est toi, on dira qu't'as voulu grimper sur l'étagère. »<br>Après tout, ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge.  
>Daryl lui répondit avec un sourire innocent.<br>« Béb ?  
>- Non, non, on dit pas qu'c'est Béb, c'coup-ci, on dit qu'c'est toi. T'es p'tit, il va pas t'punir. Pas comme si c'était moi.<br>- Béb non !  
>- On est d'accord, alors. On dit que c'est toi qui l'as fait, ok ?<br>- Oui, répondit Daryl gaiement.  
>- T'as bien compris ?<br>- Oui !  
>- Alors quand ton père demandera qui a fait ça, on répondra Daryl.<br>- Dadi !  
>- Oui, Daryl, voilà.<br>- Béb non, Dadi oui, déclara gravement le petit.  
>- Oui, c'est ça ! Bravo ! T'es super intelligent !<br>- Oui ! » s'écria triomphalement Daryl.  
>Son grand frère le serra à nouveau contre lui, cette fois-ci dans un élan d'affection intense.<br>Merle était aussi soulagé que ravi.  
>Ça, c'était l'esprit fraternel dans toute sa beauté. Il en aurait presque versé une larme d'attendrissement.<br>Lui et Daryl formaient une vraie équipe maintenant, ils se serraient les coudes face à l'adversité.  
>Bon, d'accord, il avait un peu menti.<br>Petit ou pas, Daryl allait quand même se prendre une sérieuse fessée.  
>Mais c'était rien à côté de ce que lui allait se prendre s'il se faisait choper.<br>Trahir la confiance aveugle de son frère était un petit prix à payer en comparaison de ce à quoi il échappait. Sa conscience s'en accommoderait bien, et Daryl aussi.

Plus tard ce jour-là, les deux frères se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la maison, lorsqu'ils reconnurent le bruit de la voiture qui rentrait.  
>Quand le véhicule s'arrêta et qu'il entendit claquer la portière, Merle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de retenir son souffle.<br>Les garçons demeurèrent dans un silence de mort, et, soudain, un cri terrifiant éclata à l'extérieur, suivi d'une bordée de jurons furieux, qui semblèrent augmenter en rage et en intensité au fur et à mesure que la voix grondante se rapprochait.  
>La porte claqua avec fracas et des pas rapides martelèrent le plancher.<br>« Quel est l'enfoiré de p'tit fils de pute qui a fait ça ?! » hurla l'homme en surgissant dans la pièce.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Daryl pointa un doigt en direction de son grand frère, et déclara, d'une prononciation parfaite :  
>« Merle. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.<strong>  
><strong>A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ?<strong>


	2. Cinquante dollars

**Cinquante dollars**

« Faut qu'je trouve cinquante dollars. »

Merle répétait la même phrase depuis le matin.  
>Il aurait dû être en train de retourner une parcelle de terre, mais, à la place, il était négligemment appuyé contre son motoculteur, une bière tiède à la main, une clope au coin du bec.<br>Sa petite bande de potes l'entourait, buvant et fumant également. C'étaient tous des garçons du voisinage, des adolescents comme lui. Ensemble, ils passaient leurs journées à se lancer des vannes, à parler de filles, de cul et de bagarre, trois sujets à propos desquels ils exagéraient toujours, quand ils n'inventaient pas carrément.

Au milieu des garçons, un petit Daryl de six ans écoutait religieusement.  
>Il était sans cesse collé aux basques de son grand frère, et tentait désespérément de se faire une place au sein de la bande et de grappiller un peu d'attention.<br>Merle et ses amis le considéraient comme un vague mélange entre une mascotte, une bonniche et un parasite indésirable. La plupart du temps ils le laissaient trainer avec eux, car, dans sa volonté ardente de s'intégrer, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour leur plaire, y compris à devenir un objet de moqueries consentant.

« Cinquante billets d'ici samedi, sinon c'connard d'Indien va m'incruster les dents dans l'macadam », répéta Merle. Il cracha théâtralement par terre en guise de ponctuation.  
>Le type dont il parlait s'appelait en réalité Seamus, mais tout le monde le surnommait l'Indien.<br>Pas parce qu'il avait des origines amérindiennes, grands dieux non, c'était le type le plus blanc du monde, et ses cheveux orange vif suffisaient à eux seuls à certifier son ascendance irlandaise pure souche. Mais il était couvert de tatouages représentant des peaux-rouges tous plus caricaturaux et kitsch les uns que les autres, d'où le sobriquet.  
>Il assurait les fonctions de dealer, d'usurier, et, à l'occasion, d'organisme officieux de crédit. C'était un spécialiste de l'achat et de la revente, autrement dit, il achetait à un prix dérisoire ce que vous auriez préféré ne pas avoir à vendre, et il vendait à des tarifs avantageux – avantageux pour lui – ce que vous ne pouviez pas acheter ailleurs.<br>Si l'on voulait mettre le pied dans n'importe quel trafic douteux, il fallait fatalement tôt ou tard passer par l'Indien, et passer à la caisse.  
>En l'occurrence, Merle lui avait acheté du cannabis à crédit, cinquante dollars d'herbe très exactement, avec comme projet d'en revendre la majeure partie en se faisant une petite marge dessus à son tour.<br>L'opération n'avait pas tourné comme il l'avait escompté, et non seulement la drogue n'avait pas généré le bénéfice espéré, mais, pire encore, Merle n'en avait pas tiré les cinquante dollars nécessaires au remboursement.

« Et où est-ce que t'espères trouver cinquante billets ? demanda l'un des garçons d'un ton incrédule.  
>- J'pourrais vous vendre des trucs, proposa Merle. Tiens, Roy, j'te vends mes bottes. Des belles bottes en cuir, super confortables et imperméables, ça t'intéresse ?<br>- Tes bottes à toi, pour cinquante dollars ? T'es en train d'rêver, vieux !  
>- Quoi, des bottes comme ça, ça en vaut au moins soixante !<br>- Dixon, même si tu t'vendais tout entier, ça vaudrait toujours pas cinquante billets.  
>- Par contre, j'veux bien faire un geste. J'achète le cul d'Daryl pour cinq dollars. »<br>Tout le monde rigola, y compris Merle. Daryl les imita, désireux de s'intégrer, en bonne petite mascotte.  
>Ce genre d'humour stupide et cruel était le pain quotidien du groupe d'amis. Malgré leur orgueil, tous se forçaient à pratiquer ce genre d'autodérision, afin de feindre la nonchalance et le détachement.<br>Pour eux, rien n'était sacré, tout était matière à plaisanterie, et ils se vantaient de pouvoir rire de tout, et de ne rien prendre réellement au sérieux, encore moins eux-mêmes.  
>« Et toi Louis, persista Merle, tu veux pas acheter une belles paire de bottes ?<br>- Non merci, j'préfère les récupérer sur ton cadavre une fois qu'l'Indien t'aura scalpé.  
>- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est amis, déjà ? rétorqua Merle sarcastiquement.<br>- Allez, l'prends pas comme ça, j'te promets d'les porter à ton enterrement. »  
>Nouvel éclat de rire général.<br>« Et un tourne-disque, ça intéresse pas quelqu'un ?  
>- Nan mais, Merle, arrête, tu deviens pathétique, là. Des tourne-disque, on en a tous un.<br>- Ah nan, j'regrette, Lenny il en a pas, fit remarquer quelqu'un.  
>- Z'êtes cons, les mecs, j'ai pas d'disques, intervint le concerné.<br>- Non, c'est vrai, ça, Len ? Alors j'te propose une affaire en or : mon tourne-disque et cinq de mes vinyles au choix, pour cinquante dollars, reprit Merle. Sérieux, c'est une offre imbattable.  
>- C'est ça, comme si j'avais une somme pareille !<br>- Si c'est une si bonne affaire, pourquoi tu la proposes pas à l'Indien ? »  
>Ils rirent de plus belle. Daryl se marra encore plus fort que les autres, mais le regard noir que lui lança son frère le fit taire.<br>« Ouais, ouais, on s'bidonne bien, fit-il, mais en attendant, y m'les faut quand même, ces biffetons.  
>- C'est quoi, des biffetons ? » intervint Daryl.<br>Ils l'ignorèrent totalement.  
>« Tu pourrais lui d'mander un délai, proposa Len.<br>- Tu parles, rétorqua Merle, c'est l'deuxième qu'y m'donne. C'coup-ci j'peux pas m'défiler.  
>- Aoutch. J'avoue qu'là, t'as plutôt intérêt à cracher. Sinon, en plus de t'péter la gueule, il va t'réclamer soixante.<br>- Ouais, c'est clair, y va s'mettre direct sur le sentier d'la guerre, ajouta Roy en rigolant.  
>- Merle, c'est quoi des biffetons ? insista le gamin.<br>- Daryl, ta gueule, j'suis en train d'causer.  
>- Mais j'te pose une question !<br>- J'en ai rien à branler d'ta question !  
>- Mais réponds, c'est tout ! s'impatienta Daryl, têtu.<br>- T'en as pas un peu marre de sans arrêt m'tourner autour comme un putain d'moustique ? s'emporta Merle, soudain énervé. J'en ai plein les burnes de t'avoir sans arrêt collé au cul ! Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !  
>- Des biffetons, c'est du fric, rase-mottes, intervint l'un des garçons. Du flouze, de l'oseille, des pépettes, des billets, des dollars quoi.<br>- Ouais, et à moins qu't'en aies cinquante à m'donner là tout d'suite, dégage de ma vue ! » gueula Merle.  
>Daryl le dévisagea en silence un instant, avec une drôle d'expression.<br>« Si j'te donne cinquante dollars, je pourrai faire partie d'votre bande ? » demanda-t-il.  
>Tous éclatèrent de rire, à l'exception de Merle.<br>« Darylina, si tu m'files cinquante dollars, tu deviens illico l'chef de la bande, crois-moi. »  
>Son regard se fit plus dur.<br>« Et maintenant tu m'dégages le plancher, et fissa ! »  
>Daryl fila sans demander son reste.<p>

Les amis de Merle restèrent encore un petit moment, aucune solution ne fut trouvée, la discussion finit par s'orienter vers les filles, comme bien souvent. Chacun se vanta abondamment de ses prétendues prouesses sexuelles, nonobstant le fait qu'ils étaient tous puceaux. Finalement, chacun finit par aller vaquer à ses affaires, et Merle reprit le travail qu'il avait abandonné.  
>Alors qu'il poussait le motoculteur devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit soudain crier son nom, et aperçut Daryl qui revenait en courant, une expression radieuse peinte sur la figure.<br>« J'les ai trouvés ! J'les ai trouvés ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement.  
>Merle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.<br>« Trouvé quoi, le nain ?  
>- Les cinquante dollars ! exulta le gamin. J'les ai trouvés ! Tiens, c'est pour toi ! »<br>Son grand frère écarquilla les yeux en le voyant soudain sortir de sa poche une liasse de billets.  
>« Tu peux compter, y en a cinquante », déclara-t-il triomphalement en les lui tendant.<br>Mais à la place du grand sourire reconnaissant auquel Daryl s'attendait, Merle afficha une expression absolument stupéfaite, qui était tout sauf heureuse.  
>« Où est-c'que t'as eu ça ? »<br>En temps normal, Merle se serait saisi des billets en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire dollar, mais là, il se contentait de fixer l'argent, comme si les morceaux de papier étaient en feu.  
>« Dis-moi qu'tu les as pas volés à ton père. »<br>Daryl vit dans les yeux de son frère un mélange de courroux et d'anxiété.  
>Il baissa la tête, penaud.<br>« Si. »  
>La gifle partit si rapidement qu'il ne la vit même pas arriver.<br>En fait, le geste était si instinctif, si viscéral, que Merle lui-même dut en être surpris.  
>« Planque-moi ça immédiatement, abruti ! »<br>Il regardait nerveusement de tous côtés, comme si l'homme risquait soudain de surgir de nulle part.  
>Daryl rempocha les billets piteusement en se frottant la joue.<br>« C'est ça, ton idée géniale, tête de con ?! Nous faire tuer tous les deux ? vociféra Merle. Tu trouves que j'ai pas déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça avec l'aut'enculé d'rouquin maffieux ?  
>- Y a plein d'autres billets, dans la boite, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Tu pourras les remettre plus tard, les cinquante. C'est pas comme si on volait. »<br>Merle était consterné. Comment on pouvait être aussi con ?  
>« Tu crois p't'être qu'il sait pas compter, abruti ? Il va s'rendre compte direct qu'il en manque ! Daryl, tu vas t'faire arracher la peau du dos !<br>- T'inquiète pas, il est pas à la maison, il m'a pas vu les prendre, il saura pas qu'c'est moi.  
>- Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es mongolien ou quoi ? Personne d'autre sait où il met son pognon, ça peut être qu'un d'nous deux ! »<br>Daryl baissa les épaules, dépité. Sa bonne idée ne semblait soudain plus si bonne.  
>« Tu vas aller immédiatement remettre ça où tu l'as pris ! ordonna Merle. Et fais en sorte que ça s'voie pas. Et j'te préviens, j'ai jamais vu la couleur de ces cinquante dollars ! J'sais même pas qu'ils existent ! Pas question qu'j'sois mêlé à ça, t'as pigé ? »<br>Il hocha la tête nerveusement.  
>« Fous-moi l'camp d'ici et grouille-toi d'retourner à la maison avant que j't'y envoie à coups de pompe dans l'train ! »<p>

Sur le chemin du retour vers la ferme, Daryl était atrocement déçu. Son idée qui lui semblait si fabuleuse n'avait pas du tout eu les résultats espérés. Non seulement Merle n'avait pas voulu de son aide, mais, pire encore, il était maintenant en colère après lui.  
>C'était vraiment injuste. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui faire plaisir.<br>Mais ce que l'enfant ignorait, c'était que la situation allait tourner encore plus mal.  
>Daryl crut qu'il allait tomber raide mort de trouille en la voyant.<br>La bagnole de son père garée dans l'allée.  
>Il était rentré plus tôt que prévu.<p>

Les bruits qui provenaient de l'intérieur, le pas lourd de l'homme et ses imprécations ne laissaient pas le moindre doute quand à ce qui se passait.  
>Il était en train de tout retourner dans la baraque.<br>Daryl se retrouva là, planté stupidement comme une fleur au milieu de la pelouse.  
>Sa main plongea malgré lui dans sa poche, et il toucha les billets. Il ne se serait pas senti plus mal si ces derniers avaient été des bouts de métal chauffés au rouge.<br>Il chercha immédiatement un endroit où les cacher. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la maison avec, le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête, ce serait la fin du monde s'il faisait ça.  
>Son regard se portait de tous côtés, désespérément, à la recherche d'une cachette, n'importe laquelle, quelque chose qui lui ferait gagner du temps, un endroit qui ne le trahirait pas si les billets venaient à être découverts.<br>Il essayait vainement de réfléchir, mais la peur remplissait tout l'espace disponible dans son cerveau. Que faire ?  
>Son attention s'arrêta alors fatalement sur un objet.<br>Un sac à dos négligemment abandonné sur une marche de l'escalier.  
>Le sac que Merle balançait toujours là à son retour du lycée, et qu'il récupérait au même endroit le lendemain matin.<br>Daryl ne chercha même pas une autre échappatoire, il se précipita silencieusement et les billets passèrent de son pantalon à une poche du sac.  
>Il ne pensa pas à ce que Merle dirait s'il l'apprenait, ni à comment il allait bien pouvoir remettre ensuite l'argent à sa place. La seule chose qui importait à cet instant était de ne plus avoir les billets sur lui.<p>

Une fois les cinquante dollars cachés, Daryl poussa la porte d'entrée, et s'efforça désespérément de prendre un air normal.  
>Pas un air nerveux, ni apeuré, ni coupable. Surtout pas coupable.<br>Il prit une grande respiration, referma tout doucement derrière lui, et s'avança dans le salon.  
>La seconde d'après, il se retrouva collé au mur, ses pieds flottant à plus de trente centimètres du sol.<br>« Où ! Est ! Mon ! Fric !? »  
>Son père avait hurlé séparément chaque parole.<br>La résolution de Daryl de tenir sa langue et faire l'ignorant fondit instantanément, comme de la neige passée au chalumeau.  
>« J'te donne jusqu'à trois ! Grouille-toi ! Un ! »<br>Son esprit s'affola complètement, cherchant désespérément une solution, une porte de sortie, mais rien ne venait.  
>« Deux ! »<br>Il vit le bras de son père se lever. Le poing serré.  
>Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il s'entendit soudain crier :<br>« Dans l'sac de Merle ! »  
>Alors que ses pieds reprenaient contact avec le sol, Daryl ferma les yeux douloureusement.<br>C'était la fin du monde.

Lorsque Merle revint ce soir-là, le soleil était en train de se coucher, les champs bruissaient de vibratos d'insectes, et l'air était doux. Tout était calme, et il fumait tranquillement une dernière cigarette.  
>Il jeta son mégot en arrivant en vue de la maison.<br>Il se rendit compte que la lumière du porche était restée allumée, ce qui était inhabituel.  
>La première chose qu'il vit fut son sac à dos ouvert, et toutes ses affaires répandues sur les marches d'escalier.<br>Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, saisi immédiatement d'un mauvais pressentiment.  
>La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il puisse esquisser un geste, et l'expression de l'homme lui suffit à elle seule à comprendre.<br>« Oh bordel, non…. » murmura-t-il.

Dans sa chambre, où il avait été envoyé à l'aide d'un coup de pied au cul, Daryl, depuis de longues minutes, était le témoin auditif impuissant du passage à tabac féroce se déroulant au rez-de-chaussée.  
>La raclée que Merle était en train de subir semblait dépasser en violence tout ce à quoi il avait pu assister jusqu'alors. Son père était si furieux que ses propres cris de colère couvraient en grande partie ceux de son frère.<br>Malgré cela, Daryl tendait fiévreusement l'oreille, cherchant à discerner la voix de Merle.  
>A tout moment, il s'attendait à ce que son grand frère prononce son prénom, avoue la vérité.<br>Au point où il en était, ça ne lui éviterait pas de s'en prendre quand même plein la gueule, mais le vieux avait largement assez de colère pour deux, et partager la punition avec son petit frère aurait probablement le mérite de le soulager un peu, en rendant la situation moins injuste.  
>Pourtant, à aucun moment Merle n'accusa Daryl. Il ne niait même pas être l'auteur du vol, pire encore, il semblait même vouloir aggraver la colère du vieux en le provoquant, en prétendant volontiers être coupable de ce qu'on lui reprochait, et en ne faisant montre d'aucun remord.<br>Daryl ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand frère avait décidé de le couvrir. Est-ce que c'était pour le protéger ? Merle tenait à lui à ce point-là ?  
>Des larmes de chagrin, de regret, de culpabilité lui brûlaient les joues.<br>C'était pas juste, se répétait-il, pas juste. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, il croyait bien faire.  
>Il tremblait, aussi. Sans aucune logique, par simple réflexe pavlovien. La voix furieuse de son père, sa violence, le terrifiaient même lorsqu'elles ne lui étaient pas destinées.<br>Même une fois adulte, les cris et les mouvements brusques continueraient de lui inspirer de l'appréhension et du dégoût, car certaines choses restent en nous à jamais.  
>Il aurait tellement voulu être un super héros, un de ceux qu'il voyait dans ses bandes dessinées favorites.<br>Il aurait descendu l'escalier vaillamment, fait face à son père sans vaciller, et il aurait dit d'une voix forte, sans peur : « Laisse-le tranquille, c'est pas lui, c'est moi ». Et Merle aurait été sauvé.  
>Mais il n'était pas un super héros. Il était un petit garçon de six ans, effrayé, lâche, impuissant.<br>Pourtant, malgré la honte que cela lui inspirait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de soulagement coupable, de satisfaction presque.  
>Ça aurait pu être pire.<br>Ça aurait pu être lui.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, longtemps après que le calme fut revenu dans la maison, Daryl se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son frère.  
>Il colla son oreille contre le bois. De l'autre côté, il n'entendait rien d'autre qu'un silence incroyablement lourd.<br>Avec son père, gagner du temps pouvait jouer en sa faveur, ses accès de colère étaient violents mais au final duraient peu, et on pouvait parfois éviter l'orage en le laissant passer. Avec Merle, c'était l'inverse, repousser les choses ne faisait que les empirer, le temps ne servait à rien hormis nourrir sa rancune.  
>Mais au moins, Merle avait un sens de la punition qu'on pouvait qualifier de correct. Daryl allait passer un mauvais moment, mais une fois que son grand frère s'estimerait suffisamment vengé, l'ardoise serait à nouveau nette entre eux.<p>

Réunissant tout son courage, Daryl frappa doucement à la porte.  
>Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Peut-être que son frère dormait ? Il ouvrit et passa timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement.<br>Merle était assis sur son lit, torse-nu, légèrement penché vers l'avant, les genoux replié. Daryl devina immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire. Quand tu ne pouvais plus appuyer ton dos où que ce soit et que le tissu d'un teeshirt risquait, en se collant dans le sang, de tourner en séance de torture quand il faudrait le retirer, ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : coups de ceinture.  
>Il frémit en apercevant l'état dans lequel était son visage, couvert de sang et d'écorchures, avec les deux yeux au beurre noir.<br>Le vieux se foutait éperdument que les gens voient ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Au contraire, il serait même fier de raconter la façon dont il avait corrigé ce petit bâtard de voleur.  
>Ça faisait longtemps que leur entourage n'avait plus de compassion pour Merle.<br>Le regard que ce dernier lança à Daryl était si noir, si rempli de fureur silencieuse, que le gamin faillit refermer la porte et se sauver.  
>Mais il se souvint de ce qu'il avait apporté avec lui, et qui lui donnait un prétexte pour rester.<br>« Il a dit qu't'avais pas l'droit d'manger, mais il est parti, dit-il d'une voix minuscule. Alors j't'ai fait un sandwich. »  
>Daryl montra l'assiette timidement. L'autre n'eut aucune réaction.<br>« Heu… J'te l'pose sur la chaise, alors. »  
>Il mit un pied dans la chambre et tendit le bras au maximum pour s'exécuter, trop impressionné pour entrer véritablement dans la pièce.<br>Merle le suivit des yeux, sans prononcer un mot.  
>Son calme et son immobilisme étaient beaucoup plus effrayants que s'il s'était mis à hurler de rage et à lui jeter à la figure tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.<br>Après avoir posé l'assiette, Daryl se mit à se mordiller l'ongle du pouce, mal à l'aise. Il n'osait pas s'en aller, et cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire.  
>« Tu… tu veux que j't'apporte autre chose ? » tenta-t-il.<br>Aucune réponse.  
>« Tu veux d'la glace ? Pour ton œil ? »<br>Il obtint finalement une réaction.  
>« Ouais. »<br>Daryl fila illico, descendit les escaliers en courant et revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec un grand torchon de cuisine, contenant tout ce que le congélateur comptait comme glaçons.  
>Cette fois, il fut forcé d'entrer dans la chambre et de s'approcher du lit.<br>Merle lui prit le torchon des mains et l'appliqua sur son visage sans rien dire.  
>Daryl ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dévisager. Sa tête était encore pire de près.<br>En voyant ça, il était terriblement soulagé que ça soit tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais aussi rongé de culpabilité, parce qu'il savait que la punition aurait été moins cruelle si c'était lui qui l'avait reçue et pas Merle. Son père était bien moins violent avec lui.  
>« Merle, commença-t-il d'une petit voix, j'suis vraiment déso…<br>- Nan », le coupa-t-il immédiatement.  
>Son ton était parfaitement calme, sans la moindre trace de colère.<br>« Me dis pas qu't'es désolé. Pas encore. »  
>Daryl le fixa, stupéfait, attendant anxieusement la suite.<br>« J'te ferai rien c'soir, parce que j'ai trop mal partout pour bouger, déclara Merle du même ton tranquille. Mais demain, j'te choppe dès ton retour de l'école. Je vais te coller la pire branlée que t'as jamais reçue de toute ta vie. Là, tu pourras dire que t'es désolé, parce que, crois-moi, tu vas vraiment l'être. »  
>Daryl frémit en comprenant.<br>Si son grand frère ne l'avait pas dénoncé, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la compassion. Merle avait fermé sa gueule et encaissé tout seul pour avoir le privilège d'être celui qui dérouillerait le véritable fautif plus tard.  
>« T'as bien pigé ? »<br>Daryl déglutit péniblement et répondit par un hochement de tête nerveux.  
>Quel choix il avait ?<br>C'était ça ou ne plus jamais revenir à la maison après l'école. Bien sûr, il allait tenter de retarder le moment fatidique en prenant ses jambes à son cou dès qu'il apercevrait son frère, mais il allait bien devoir tôt ou tard se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui.  
>Mais il hocha la tête aussi et surtout parce que, dans son esprit, c'était juste.<br>Quelque part, ça le soulageait presque.  
>« Ok, reprit Merle. Et maintenant, casse-toi. »<br>Daryl se faufila hors de la chambre, content de pouvoir partir.  
>« Attends. Un dernier truc. »<br>Il se retourna.  
>« J'ai toujours besoin de cinquante dollars d'ici samedi. »<br>Merle s'accorda un drôle de petit sourire.  
>« Mais c'coup-ci, putain, tâche de les voler à quelqu'un d'moins costaud qu'moi, espèce de fils d'abruti. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ce second chapitre était bien différent du premier, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu également.<strong>  
><strong>Je remercie une fois de plus <span>TheBoneyKingOfNowhere<span> pour sa relecture attentive et ses très bons conseils, et Saphira pour avoir lancé l'idée du défi.**

**Tous les autres défis sur ce même thème "5 fois où (...) et 1 fois où (...)" ont été publié, je vous encourage vraiment à les lire, car ils sont tous très bons :  
><strong>  
><strong>- <em>Les yeux stériles<em>, par Innocens**

**- _5 fois où Carol fut frappée, 1 fois où elle frappa_, par Lonesomemortals**

**- _Premier sang_, par Extraction**

**- _5 fois où Martinez refusa de faire confiance, et une fois où il le fit_, par Saphira15**

**Quant à moi, je vous retrouve bientôt pour le troisième chapitre.**


	3. Gettysburg

**Petite note préalable :  
>Le discours de Gettysburg, qui a été prononcé par Abraham Lincoln en 1863, durant la guerre de Sécession, lors de la consécration d'un champ de bataille ayant fait des dizaines de milliers de victimes, est un texte fondateur de la nation Américaine, entré dans la culture populaire, et connu de la plupart des Américains.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Gettysburg<strong>

Sur une petite route déserte de la campagne géorgienne, un bus scolaire jaune roulait paresseusement, en cette après-midi de printemps, déjà très chaude pour la saison.  
>Lorsqu'il se rangea sur le côté, devant l'arrêt de bus situé juste sous un arbre, les portes s'ouvrirent, et un petit garçon en jaillit à toute vitesse.<br>Il courut sur le chemin jusqu'à la maison, monta les cinq marches du perron d'un seul coup, et surgit dans le couloir, claquant la porte.  
>« Merle ! »<br>Personne ne lui répondit.  
>Il courut de pièce en pièce, criant le nom de son frère.<br>Ayant constaté que la maison était vide, Daryl ressortit immédiatement, et cavala de plus belle, contournant la baraque.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Merle était occupé à tirer de l'eau d'un puits, à l'aide d'un seau, et à la transvaser dans une citerne se trouvant sur la remorque d'un petit tracteur à moitié déglingué.  
>Alors qu'il soulevait une fois de plus le seau pour le vider, il entendit son petit frère l'appeler, et le vit accourir, son sac d'école encore au dos, et avec une tête comme s'il était poursuivi par une meute de chiens enragés.<br>« Merle ! C'est une catastrophe ! »  
>Le ton du petit était si sérieux que Merle en fut réellement alarmé.<br>« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? »  
>Daryl s'arrêta devant lui et se pencha, les mains sur les genoux, pantelant.<br>« C'est horrible… Je dois lire un texte. Un texte entier… pour la pièce de l'école ! » haleta-t-il.  
>Merle leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir agacé.<br>« P'tit con », lâcha-t-il en lui balançant une tape derrière la tête.  
>Lui et son petit frère n'avaient vraiment pas la même définition du mot catastrophe.<br>Merle était déjà en train de s'imaginer le pire : un accident à l'école, leur maison en train de brûler, la voiture volée ou cassée, une des bestioles de la ferme en train de crever… toutes les choses qui auraient pu occasionner une grosse dépense imprévue à laquelle il aurait soudain dû faire face.  
>L'argent avait toujours été un problème pour Merle.<br>Mais depuis quelques mois, c'était devenu une hantise.

Le vieux était porté sur la bouteille depuis longtemps, mais son alcoolisme avait largement empiré au fil des années. Désormais, la ferme était quasiment à l'abandon. Les vaches et les chevaux avaient presque tous été vendus, le matériel agricole s'était détérioré sans que personne ne le répare, la plupart des récoltes de l'année avaient été délaissées, et le vieux passait de moins en moins de temps à la maison. Les rares fois où il venait, les garçons le voyaient arriver ivre mort, et s'écrouler sur le canapé. Et une fois réveillé, son inévitable gueule de bois le rendait infect, ce qui entrainait pour les deux frères d'inévitables raclées, avant que l'homme ne disparaisse à nouveau.  
>L'absence du vieux était plutôt réjouissante, mais le problème, c'était qu'en contrepartie, l'argent s'était fait rare, voire inexistant.<br>Merle et Daryl étaient contraints de s'assumer financièrement, Merle avait donc lâché le lycée et commencé à travailler.  
>Il était forcé d'accepter le moindre boulot qu'il trouvait, et c'était presque toujours des jobs ingrats, ponctuels et mal payés.<br>Il se crevait le cul à longueur de journée chez les bouseux des environs à entretenir le bétail, travailler aux champs, jardiner, nettoyer la merde des autres, pour quelques dollars qui partaient illico et dont il voyait à peine la couleur.  
>C'était maintenant lui qui prenait entièrement en charge la maison et son petit frère.<p>

Comme tous les enfants, Merle avait été impatient de devenir grand.  
>S'il avait su que devenir grand, ça signifiait vider des fosses septiques pour pouvoir remplir l'assiette de Daryl, il aurait été moins pressé.<br>Enfin, au moins, avec ces conneries de travaux forcés, il prenait du muscle. Lui qui avait été une allumette jusqu'à ses seize ans commençait à développer une sacrée carrure, et il avait poussé de plus de quinze centimètres en à peine un an.  
>Il se rapprochait petit à petit du moment de sa vie qu'il avait tant espéré, tout en osant à peine y croire : celui où son poids et sa taille feraient enfin basculer le rapport de force entre lui et le vieux.<br>Des années qu'il attendait ça, putain.  
>Il portait chaque caisse, soulevait chaque seau, tirait chaque corde à la con, poussait chaque outil pénible, et, le soir, faisait des séries de pompes dans sa chambre en ressassant cette seule pensée.<p>

Décidant de profiter de l'arrivée de son petit frère pour s'accorder une pause, Merle s'assit sur la margelle du puits et s'alluma une cigarette.  
>« C'est quoi ton histoire de pièce ? questionna-t-il.<br>- C'est la pièce de théâtre de fin d'année, à l'école, s'empressa d'expliquer Daryl. Toute la classe participe. C'est une pièce sur la guerre de Sécession.  
>- Ah. Sympa.<br>- Moi j'dois jouer Abraham Lincoln.  
>- Bordel de merde ! »<br>Merle cracha par terre.  
>« T'aimes pas Abraham Lincoln ? demanda innocemment Daryl.<br>- Si c'connard avait pas fait chier son monde, j'aurais un esclave en c'moment pour bosser à ma place. Enfoirés d'yankees, démocrates de mon cul ! »  
>Daryl pencha la tête, dépité. Quand son grand frère commençait à s'embarquer dans ces sujets-là, ça n'en finissait plus.<br>Avec Merle, quoi qu'il arrive, c'était toujours la faute de quelqu'un d'autre. Même celle d'Abraham Lincoln.  
>« C'est pas une pièce sur Lincoln, intervint-il, tentant de maintenir le train de la conversation dans les rails du sujet initial. Abraham Lincoln, il est juste là un peu au début, il parle un moment, après il s'en va et la pièce commence, et lui il revient plus. »<br>Merle consentit à recentrer son attention sur son jeune frère.  
>« Et ça, c'est ton rôle ?<br>- Oui, faut qu'j'me pointe habillé en Lincoln, avec un chapeau, et tout, et j'dois lire le discours de Gettysburg.  
>- Pitié, c'est une blague ? »<br>Daryl sortit une feuille de papier de son cartable et la lui tendit avec un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.  
>Merle la prit.<br>« _Il y a quatre-vingt sept ans, nos pères donnèrent naissance sur ce continent à une nouvelle nation conçue dans la liberté_, commença-t-il à lire, avant de parcourir le texte en diagonale tout en marmonnant. _Une grande guerre civile… vînmes consacrer… sanctifier ce sol… œuvre inachevée… suprême sacrifice… surface de la terre_. »  
>Arrivé au bout, il leva les yeux de la page.<br>« Tu dois lire cette merde-là en entier ? »  
>Hochement de tête.<br>« Devant toute l'école ? Et tous les autres connards de parents d'élèves ? »  
>Hochement de tête.<br>« C'est moi qui commence la pièce, ajouta Daryl. Le rideau s'ouvre et paf, y a juste moi. Avec une barbe et un chapeau. »  
>Le visage du petit garçon était une allégorie du malheur.<br>Merle le dévisagea. L'espace d'un instant, il fut presque peiné pour son petit frère.  
>Son instituteur avait réussi l'exploit de fusionner ses deux pires phobies scolaires : lire à haute voix et parler en public.<p>

Personne n'ignorait à quel point Daryl lisait mal. Il avait des difficultés immenses à déchiffrer les mots et chacune de ses lectures en classe ou à la maison tournait en séance de torture et d'humiliation. Le plus frustrant pour lui était d'être considéré comme un cancre et un débile alors qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de progresser, en vain.  
>Aucun de ses enseignants n'avait eu l'intelligence de diagnostiquer correctement sa dyslexie, et tous avaient préféré mettre ses difficultés scolaires sur le compte de son mauvais environnement familial et de ses problèmes de comportement.<br>Visiblement, l'instituteur qui se chargeait de sa classe cette année-là n'avait pas dérogé à la tradition.  
>« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ce fils de pute pour qu'il te haïsse à c'point ? demanda Merle sans plaisanter.<br>- Mais j'en sais rien, moi !  
>- T'arriveras jamais à lire tout ça d'une traite, tu vas t'planter dès la première ligne. »<br>L'expression de Daryl se décomposa. Secrètement, il avait espéré que son frère l'encourage, même rien qu'un peu.  
>« Arrête de faire cette gueule, reprit Merle. T'as vraiment rien dans l'citron, ma parole. C'est pourtant pas compliqué d'résoudre le problème.<br>- Mais si t'as dit qu'j'y arriverai pas…  
>- T'arriveras pas à l'<em>lire<em>, c'est c'que j'ai dit. Mais t'es pas obligé d'le lire. T'as qu'à l'réciter, c'est tout. »  
>Daryl lui offrit un regard ahuri.<br>« T'es une merde en lecture, c'est un fait, poursuivit son grand frère. Mais t'as une bonne mémoire. Alors ton bordel de putain d'texte, tu vas pas l'lire, tu vas l'apprendre par cœur et l'régurgiter.  
>- Mais… mais c'est super long ! protesta Daryl.<br>- Une demi-page, te fous pas d'ma gueule ! Comparé à toutes les merdes que t'apprends par cœur sans arrêt, les chansons à la con et tous les putains d'génériques de séries et d'dessins animés dont tu t'es farci le crâne, une demi-page c'est rien du tout ! Si t'apprends une ligne par jour, t'auras terminé dans trois semaines.  
>- Tu crois ?<br>- Ben oui tête plate, c'est mathématique. »  
>Daryl se permit un minuscule regain d'espoir. Cela semblait effectivement logique. Réciter de mémoire, c'était comme parler, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la lecture.<br>Il avait de la chance d'avoir un grand frère aussi intelligent !  
>« Tu m'feras répéter ? demanda-t-il.<br>- Oh, pitié, tu peux l'faire tout seul, rétorqua Merle.  
>- S'te plait, s'te plait, j'y arriverai pas tout seul ! supplia Daryl. Dis, Merle, tu m'feras répéter ? Juste un peu !<br>- Ouais, ouais, ok. J'te f'rai réciter ton bordel.  
>- Et tu viendras m'voir ? Tu viendras à la pièce ? »<br>Cette fois, le ton de l'enfant était véritablement anxieux.  
>Merle s'accorda le temps d'une respiration profonde pour répondre.<br>Ils savaient tous deux que s'il ne venait pas voir Daryl, personne d'autre n'irait.  
>Les efforts que son petit frère s'apprêtait à faire pour mener son travail à bien, il voulait les faire pour quelqu'un, pas juste pour lui-même, c'était bien normal.<br>« Ouais, évidemment que j'viendrai. J'voudrais pas rater ça. »  
>Le visage du gamin s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux.<br>« Toi déguisé en Lincoln, pas question qu'j'manque ça, continua Merle. Ça va être l'attraction de l'année. J'vais mettre des œufs au soleil dès maintenant, histoire d'être sûr qu'ils soient bien pourris quand j'te les balancerai. »  
>Daryl rigola et feignit d'être choqué.<br>« Naaaan, tu f'ras pas ça !  
>- Si si, insista Merle, des œufs pourris et pis des vieilles tomates moisies !<br>- Bêêêh !  
>- Ouep, toutes poilues de moisi, blanches, vertes, grises, les tomates. En plein dans ta tête ! Paf ! »<br>Merle feignit de lui mettre une claque dans la figure, en se marrant, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux à la place.

* * *

><p>Lors des semaines qui suivirent, Merle ne l'aida pas une seule fois à réciter, mais Daryl n'en fut pas vraiment surpris.<br>Quand il venait le solliciter, c'était toujours « pas maintenant », « c'est pas le moment » ou bien « la prochaine fois ».  
>Pour sa défense, il fallait admettre que Merle travaillait beaucoup.<br>Daryl regrettait l'époque où son grand frère passait du temps à s'amuser avec lui. Maintenant, il était sans arrêt occupé. Dès qu'il allait trouver Merle, ce dernier était toujours en train de faire quelque chose. En plus de ça, il semblait perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur.  
>Daryl était trop petit pour faire le lien entre l'éloignement de son grand frère et les repas qui atterrissaient comme par magie devant lui, les habits neufs, les nouvelles chaussures et les fournitures scolaires.<br>Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Merle le délaissait, et qu'il ne tenait pas sa promesse de l'aider à réciter.  
>Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Daryl était bien décidé à apprendre son texte.<br>Le lire d'un bout à l'autre fut ardu, mais sans témoin, et en prenant tout son temps, ça fonctionnait. Lentement et laborieusement, mais ça fonctionnait. Il passa des heures avec le discours de Gettysburg d'un côté, et le dictionnaire de l'autre – prononcer un mot compliqué devenait nettement plus facile une fois qu'il en avait compris le sens.  
>Lorsqu'il eut finalement déchiffré tout le discours, il s'employa à l'apprendre par cœur.<br>Pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule méthode : le répéter, encore et encore, chaque jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imprime dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>«<em> Il y a quatre-vingt sept ans, nos pères donnèrent naissance sur ce continent à une nouvelle nation… <em>»_  
><em>Daryl passa sous le fil barbelé, son seau d'eau à la main, et le versa dans l'abreuvoir des chevaux._  
><em>Ces derniers, peu intéressés par le discours de Gettysburg, se mirent à boire sans lui accorder davantage d'attention._  
><em>«_ … conçue dans la liberté, _reprit Daryl,_ et vouée à la thèse selon laquelle tous les hommes sont créés égaux.__  
>-<em> Daryl, j't'ai dit d'leur filer à boire, pas d'leur faire la causette ! intervint son père en passant derrière lui.  
>- Okay ! » se dépêcha-t-il de répondre en récupérant son seau.<br>- Il est où, ton bon à rien d'frère ? Je l'trouve nulle part !  
>- J'en sais rien », répondit Daryl sans mentir.<p>

* * *

><p>« <em>Nous sommes maintenant engagés dans une grande guerre civile,…<br>- _Vingt-six._  
>- … épreuve qui vérifiera si cette nation…<em>  
>- Vingt-sept. »<br>Daryl était assis en tailleur sur le lit de son frère. Par terre juste à côté, ce dernier était occupé à faire des pompes.  
>« … <em>ou toute autre nation ainsi conçue et vouée au même idéal, peut résister au temps, <em>récita à nouveau le gamin_._  
>- Vingt-huit.<br>- _Nous sommes réunis sur un grand champ de bataille de cette guerre. _  
>- Vingt… neuf ! »<br>Merle peina à faire la dernière.  
>« Trente », compta obligeamment Daryl.<br>Son frère se releva en soufflant comme un bœuf, avec un sourire victorieux.  
>« Alors ? J'ai l'air costaud ? »<br>Merle bomba les biceps. Son visage était plus rouge qu'une tomate et de la sueur lui dégoulinait de partout.  
>« Nan. T'as l'air ridicule. »<p>

* * *

><p>« <em>Nous vînmes consacrer une part de cette terre qui deviendra le dernier champ de repos de tous ceux qui moururent pour que vive notre pays. Il est à la fois juste et digne de le faire.<em> »  
>Daryl était couché dans son lit, et il fixait l'obscurité de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts.<br>« _Mais, dans un sens plus large, nous ne pouvons dédier, nous ne pouvons consacrer, nous ne pouvons sanctifier ce sol._ »  
>Des coups sourds retentirent contre la cloison séparant sa chambre de celle de son frère.<br>« Daryl, dors, bordel de merde !  
>- Okay ! »<br>Il se tourna de l'autre côté et reprit, en murmurant le plus bas possible :  
>« <em>Les braves, vivants et morts, qui se battirent ici le consacrèrent bien au-delà de notre faible pouvoir de magnifier ou de minimiser.<em> »

* * *

><p>« <em>Le monde ne sera guère attentif à nos paroles, il ne s'en souviendra pas longtemps, mais il ne pourra jamais oublier ce que les hommes firent.<em> »  
>Daryl déclamait la bouche pleine, tout en mangeant des céréales.<br>« _C'est à nous les vivants de nous vouer à l'œuvre inachevée que d'autres ont si noblement entreprise._ »  
>Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et reconnut le pas de son frère faisant grincer le plancher.<br>Daryl courut hors de la cuisine pour l'intercepter à mi-chemin.  
>« Merle, tu m'fais répéter ?<br>- Pas maintenant », répondit-il sans même le regarder.  
>Son grand frère était dans un état de saleté qui dépassait tous les records, et Dieu sait si Merle mettait pourtant la barre haute en temps normal.<br>A la crasse s'ajoutait une odeur terrifiante.  
>« Baaaah, tu pues ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?<br>- J'veux même pas en parler », rétorqua-t-il d'un ton las.  
>Il monta directement les escaliers, d'un pas lourd, comme si ses jambes pesaient une tonne chacune.<br>« Où tu vas ? s'étonna Daryl en le suivant jusqu'à l'étage.  
>- Dormir.<br>- Quand est-ce que j'te réveille ?  
>- Jamais ! » répliqua-t-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre.<br>Daryl demeura perplexe un instant, puis finit par hausser les épaules, avant de retourner en bas.  
>« <em>C'est à nous de nous consacrer plus encore à la cause pour laquelle ils offrirent le suprême sacrifice... <em>»

* * *

><p>« <em>… c'est à nous de faire en sorte que ces morts ne soient pas morts en vain à nous de vouloir qu'avec l'aide de Dieu notre pays renaisse dans la liberté à nous de décider que le gouvernement du peuple, par le peuple et pour le peuple, ne disparaîtra jamais de la surface de la terre.<em> »  
>Daryl avait déclamé ces derniers mots joyeusement, d'un ton presque lyrique.<br>Une assiette apparut soudain face à lui, claquant contre le bois de la table.  
>- Ouais, ouais, ouais, rétorqua Merle. Le peuple, i'ferait mieux d'fermer sa gueule et d'bouffer tant qu'c'est chaud. »<br>Daryl sourit alors que son grand frère s'asseyait avec sa propre assiette et commençait à manger, enfournant la nourriture à toute vitesse dans sa bouche tout en prenant à peine le temps de mâcher – une habitude qu'il conserverait par la suite toute sa vie.  
>« Demain tu dois m'amener à l'école à sept heures, reprit le gamin. Faudra pas être en retard.<br>- Hein ? s'exclama Merle, la bouche pleine. A sept heures de quoi ? Du matin ? Tu t'fous d'moi ?  
>- Du soir ! »<br>Merle lui lança un regard interloqué.  
>« Ma pièce ! insista Daryl, d'un ton lourd de reproche. C'est demain soir ! T'as oublié ?<br>- Bien sûr que nan, mentit immédiatement son frère. Je l'sais très bien !  
>- Tu vas venir, hein ?<br>- Évidemment qu'oui. »  
>Tout en se replongeant dans son assiette, Merle remercia muettement le ciel d'avoir sa soirée de libre.<p>

* * *

><p>« <em>Il y a quatre-vingt sept ans, nos pères donnèrent naissance sur ce continent à une nouvelle nation conçue dans la liberté…<em> »  
>Dans la coulisse, affublé d'une barbe en laine trop grande et d'un chapeau en carton ridicule, Daryl continuait à répéter son texte, encore et encore, comme un mantra.<br>« _Il y a quatre-vingt sept ans, nos pères donnèrent naissance sur ce continent à une nouvelle nation…_ » marmonnait-il, totalement concentré sur les mots.  
>Il était plus nerveux que des petits pois sur un tambour, mais il savait son texte par cœur. Il avait la page dans sa poche, mais il n'en aurait pas besoin. Voir les mots écrits noir sur blanc n'aurait fait que l'embrouiller, les paroles étaient gravées dans son esprit.<br>« _Il y a quatre-vingt sept ans, nos pères donnèrent naissance sur ce continent à une nouvelle nation conçue dans la liberté…_  
>- Daryl, ça va être à toi !<br>- _Il y a quatre-vingt sept ans, nos pères…_  
>- Daryl, c'est l'heure ! Vas-y ! Allez, vas-y ! »<p>

Il se retrouva soudain seul au milieu de la scène, sous la lumière crue des projecteurs.  
>Sans marquer d'hésitation, il s'avança et commença à déclamer son texte d'une voix claire, assurée.<br>« _Il y a quatre-vingt sept ans, nos pères…_ »  
>Les mots se bloquèrent soudain.<br>Il parcourait des yeux frénétiquement le public.  
>« <em>Nos pères…<em> » reprit-il péniblement.  
>Ses yeux balayaient la salle d'un bord à l'autre, alors que le stress montait en flèche.<br>Il se retrouva bouche bée, au beau milieu d'un silence de mort, face à ces centaines de personnes, qui le regardaient.  
>A l'exception d'une seule.<br>Le cerveau de Daryl s'enraya totalement, alors qu'il continuait à chercher désespérément son frère dans l'assemblée.  
>Son frère qui n'était pas là.<br>Il se retrouva submergé par la panique et tenta de reprendre du début.  
>« <em>Il y a quatre-vingt sept ans…<em> »  
>Sa voix mourut.<br>Il ne savait plus ce qui venait ensuite.  
>« <em>Quatre-vingt sept ans…<em> »  
>Impossible de se souvenir.<br>Daryl était comme un petit animal pris au piège, affolé, ses yeux suppliants de tous côtés pour qu'on vienne à son secours.  
>Il aperçut l'instituteur au bord de la scène, derrière le rideau, lui faire des signes frénétiques pour l'encourager à continuer.<br>Mais rien ne venait.  
>Les secondes passaient, abominablement longues.<br>Des chuchotements et des rires en sourdine commencèrent à monter du public, ajoutant encore à sa panique.  
>« La feuille, chuchotait l'instituteur, exaspéré. Sors ta feuille. Lis le texte. »<br>Le bout de papier semblait peser dix kilos dans sa poche.  
>S'il le sortait, s'il lisait, il était foutu.<br>Il n'avait pas besoin de lire son texte. Il le savait.  
>Il le connaissait par cœur.<br>C'en fut trop pour lui.  
>Il poussa un sanglot incontrôlable, qui prit la forme d'un véritable cri de désespoir, d'un appel à l'aide pathétique, avant de s'enfuir de la scène à toutes jambes.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus tard ce soir-là, Merle était affalé dans le canapé, ses chaussures balancées n'importe où dans la pièce, ses jambes croisées sur la table basse.<br>Un petit régiment de canettes de bière vides lui tenait déjà compagnie, ainsi qu'une assiette où gisaient les dernières miettes survivantes d'un sandwich poulet-moutarde-bacon.  
>Le volume de la télévision était inutilement fort, et il faillit ne pas entendre le bruit de la porte d'entrée.<br>Cette dernière claqua bruyamment.  
>« Alors, c'était comment, ta grande première au théâtre ? lança-t-il sans se retourner. Tu les as fait chialer, j'espère ! »<br>Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais sentit distinctement la présence de son frère derrière lui. Une présence curieusement pesante.  
>Merle coupa le son de la télé et se retourna, pour faire face à un Daryl arborant un visage totalement fermé, son regard acéré et accusateur.<br>« Ben quoi ?  
>- T'es pas venu, asséna Daryl.<br>- Ouais, et alors ?  
>- Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? T'avais promis !<br>- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? L'entrée coûtait trois dollars ! »  
>Daryl en resta bouche bée.<br>« J'allais pas payer trois dollars pour entendre un truc que tu répètes cent fois par jour depuis trois semaines, s'offusqua Merle. Même moi j'le connais par cœur, à force, ton texte de merde ! »  
>Le cœur de Daryl s'émietta et tomba en éclats de verres tranchants et glacés au fond de son estomac.<br>Sa fierté d'être parvenu à apprendre seul un texte si long et si difficile, le plaisir, l'orgueil qu'il avait de pouvoir montrer le fruit de ses efforts devant un grand frère qu'il adulait, ce qui valait pour lui tout l'or du monde, ne valait même pas trois dollars pour Merle.  
>Totalement inconscient du chagrin abyssal qu'il venait de causer, Merle continuait à pérorer dans le vide.<br>« Non mais sérieusement, trois dollars pour ça ? Comme si t'envoyer user ton cul sur une chaise à l'école ça m'coûtait pas assez cher comme ça. C'est eux qui auraient dû m'payer pour que j'vienne ! On peut même pas fumer, dans vot' putain d'école ! »  
>Daryl était muet de rage, de chagrin et de déception.<br>Il sentait les larmes monter et luttait pour les refouler.  
>« Allez, c'est bon, fais pas cette gueule, continua Merle, le principal, c'est qu'tu savais ton texte. Tu l'as récité devant tout l'monde comme il faut, non ? »<br>A ces mots, Daryl explosa.  
>« J'te déteste, Merle ! T'es qu'un bâtard ! J'te déteste ! J'te déteste ! » hurla-t-il en s'enfuyant en courant.<br>Merle l'entendit marteler les marches d'escalier à toute vitesse et claquer sa porte rageusement.  
>Il resta pensif un instant, puis se laissa retomber dans le canapé.<br>« P'tit con, va. C'est bien la peine que j'me crève le cul », grommela-t-il en remettant le son de la télé.


	4. On est quitte

**Chapitre 4 : On est quitte**

C'était une petite ville tranquille de Géorgie, une ville dont il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à dire, et où il ne se passait jamais rien.  
>Les distractions étaient rares, aussi, lorsqu'un type remonta à pied la rue principale, tout le monde se retourna à son passage pour le fixer avec curiosité.<br>Pas vraiment lui en réalité, mais ce qu'il tenait à la main.  
>C'était une caisse en plastique, du genre de celles qu'on utilisait pour transporter les chats. Elle contenait un énorme raton-laveur, dont les poils hérissés dépassaient des trous d'aération.<br>L'animal, totalement sauvage de toute évidence, griffait frénétiquement les parois en plastique, dans un concert de crachements et de feulements furieux.  
>Le type, quant à lui, n'avait pas l'air troublé par l'étrangeté de la situation.<br>Sa démarche et son expression étaient tout à fait décontractées. Nonchalantes, même.  
>En fait, à bien y regarder, son visage affichait un air d'intense satisfaction.<p>

Son sourire s'élargit encore davantage lorsqu'il parvint à destination.  
>Il remonta tranquillement l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison, et posa la caisse sur le plancher du porche.<br>Cette andouille de Daryl planquait sa clef dans des endroits impossibles, et il changeait de cachette chaque semaine, histoire de s'assurer que son frère aîné ne risquait pas de squatter sa maison en son absence.  
>Cette manie d'agent secret faisait beaucoup rire Merle, qui avait fait en douce un double de ladite clef le jour-même du déménagement.<br>Il sortit son portable et parcourut le répertoire jusqu'à _Darylina_.

Après plusieurs sonneries, son correspondant décrocha finalement.  
>« Hey, salut p'tit frère ! déclama Merle de sa voix la plus guillerette.<br>- Qu'est-c'tu m'veux ? répondit l'autre, d'un ton nettement moins jovial.  
>- T'es au boulot, là ?<br>- T'es con ou quoi ? Où veux-tu qu'je sois ? On est lundi. »  
>Merle pouvait déjà clairement percevoir l'agacement dans le ton de son cadet. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de rigoler.<br>« Oh non, c'est trop con, ça, j'suis juste devant ta porte. Ah, c'est vraiment ballot, j'avais un truc pour toi.  
>- Hein ? Quel truc ? »<br>La voix de Daryl venait de passer d'agacée à suspicieuse.  
>Merle donna un léger coup de pied sur la cage du raton-laveur, lequel redoubla de fureur.<br>« Tu verras bien, t'as qu'à m'dire où est la clef, j'te l'pose sur la table.  
>- Attends, attends. T'es en train d'mijoter quoi, là ?<br>- Moi ? » Merle prit un ton offusqué. « Mais rien du tout, j'passais juste dans l'coin et j'me suis dit, tiens j'vais passer voir le frangin, ça fait longtemps, et en plus j'avais un truc à t'rendre.  
>- A m'rendre ?<br>- Ouais, enfin, c'est pas grave, laisse tomber, puisque j'vois qu'la confiance règne je repasserai une autre fois.  
>- Ouais, c'est ça, répondit Daryl, visiblement pressé de mettre fin à la conversation.<br>- Oh, attends, tant qu'j'te tiens au téléphone, dis voir…  
>- Quoi ? Grouille-toi !<br>- T'as toujours bien un chat, toi, j'me trompe pas ? »  
>Il entendit son frère soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.<br>« J'en ai deux et tu l'sais très bien. A quoi tu joues Merle ?  
>- Donc tu m'confirmes que t'as toujours ton espèce de gros matou caractériel, là, celui qui attaque tout l'monde ?<br>- Mais oui bordel de merde ! Écoute, j'ai pas l'temps d'jouer aux devinettes avec toi, soit tu m'dis c'que t'es en train d'branler, soit j'raccroche ! J'ai pas qu'ça à foutre !  
>- Houlà, t'es mal luné aujourd'hui. Allez, j'te retiens pas plus longtemps, juste un tout dernier truc.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Tu t'souviens l'mois dernier, la soirée chez moi ?<br>- Celle où t'as fini complètement beurré à plus pouvoir tenir debout ?  
>- Ouais, tout à fait, précisément celle-là. Tu t'souviens quand j'dormais, d'ta blague hilarante avec les capsules de bière, mon front et la super glue ? »<br>Un petit silence se fit au bout de la ligne.  
>« Me dis pas qu'tu m'en veux encore pour c'machin-là ? » fit Daryl.<br>Merle dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.  
>« Non, justement, j'passais t'voir pour te dire que c'est bon, c'est du passé tout ça. J'suis plus fâché, p'tit frère. On est quitte. »<br>Il raccrocha brusquement, avant que Daryl puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

Merle sortit la clef de sa poche en rigolant tout seul, et ouvrit la porte lentement.  
>Un gros chat noir, qui dormait en boule sur le canapé, releva soudain la tête, déjà en alerte, l'air mauvais.<br>Merle ouvrit la grille de la cage, projeta le raton-laveur au milieu de la pièce, et se dépêcha de claquer la porte derrière lui.  
>Il resta quelques secondes sur le porche, hilare, à se délecter du concert de miaulements, rugissements, galopades et bruits d'objets brisés provenant de l'intérieur.<br>« Ouais, là, on est vraiment quitte », déclara-t-il, avant de repartir aussi nonchalamment qu'il était venu.


	5. Une discussion sérieuse

**Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que cette histoire serait entièrement publiée en l'espace d'une semaine, et j'ai dit ça il y a un mois et demi. J'autorise le jeter de pierres. Visez les genoux.**

* * *

><p><strong>Une discussion sérieuse<br>**

C'était un beau matin d'automne, et le soleil était levé depuis peu au dessus des arbres. Quelques nappes de brumes voguaient encore ça et là, dans les prés, mais la journée promettait d'être somptueuse.  
>Une camionnette bleue s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt, et deux hommes en descendirent, juste avant de commencer à décharger des affaires stockées à l'arrière.<br>L'un d'entre eux ouvrit une glacière et en tira un pack de six.  
>« Bière ? » offrit-il en tendant une cannette.<br>L'autre lui lança un regard blasé.  
>« Merle, il est huit heures du matin. »<br>Le regard de Merle alla de son frère à la cannette, étonné, comme s'il ne voyait absolument pas ce qui clochait.  
>« Bière ? » répéta-t-il avec un grand sourire malicieux.<br>Daryl finit par hausser les épaules et accepta la bouteille.

Peu de temps après, les deux frères cheminaient entre les arbres, sacs au dos et fusils à la main.  
>« Ça f'sait longtemps qu'on n'était pas allé chasser rien qu'tous les deux », déclara Merle chaleureusement.<br>Daryl haussa les épaules, mais sourit légèrement.  
>« Trop longtemps, admit-il.<br>- Ouais, tu l'as dit. »  
>Merle lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.<br>« C'est vrai ça, on prend jamais l'temps d'passer du temps ensemble, c'est con, reprit-il. C'est pas comme si on avait d'aut'frangins, y a qu'toi et moi. On d'vrait s'voir plus souvent, tu crois pas ?  
>- Si, concéda Daryl, mais bon, c'est pas évident d'trouver l'bon moment.<br>- Mouais, si tu l'dis. En tout cas, j'suis bien content qu'tu sois venu avec moi c'coup-ci. »  
><em>Ouais, et t'es surtout bien content qu'je sois venu avec une tente, du matériel, des munitions et de la bouffe<em>, ajouta mentalement Daryl.  
>Mais il se garda bien de le dire à haute voix.<br>Au final, Merle avait raison. Ils passaient peu de temps ensemble dernièrement, et Daryl était sincèrement heureux d'avoir un weekend entier en compagnie de son frère.

Un vrai weekend entre hommes, c'était ce que Merle avait déclaré. Il avait même laissé sa petite amie du moment à la maison pour l'occasion.  
>Contrairement à Daryl qui vivait en célibataire endurci, Merle aimait avoir de la compagnie, féminine tout particulièrement. Il ne restait jamais très longtemps avec la même fille, et les enchainait avec une rapidité que son frère avait du mal à suivre, quand il ne courait pas carrément plusieurs lièvres à la fois. Les histoires sentimentalo-sexuelles de Merle étaient toujours compliquées, incompréhensibles, problématiques et avaient même souvent une part de tragi-comique involontaire.<br>En général, Daryl n'appréciait pas la compagnie des copines de son frère – à vrai dire, il n'appréciait pas la compagnie de grand monde, en réalité. Il les trouvait toujours vulgaires, stupides et encombrantes. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien.  
>Mais depuis quelques mois, Merle était en couple avec une fille plutôt sympa. En fait, Anna, c'était son nom, était plus proche de l'âge de Daryl que de celui de Merle. C'était une petite bonne femme marrante, mignonne et gentille, qui subissait de plein fouet la mauvaise influence de son entourage – Merle le premier – et était en train de foirer gaiement ses études. Elle avait toujours un appareil sur elle et prenait en photo tout ce qu'elle voyait. Daryl n'aimait pas trop les photos, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien Anna. Presque un peu plus que ça d'ailleurs, mais c'était une autre histoire.<p>

* * *

><p>Le soleil continua sa course dans le ciel jusqu'à son apogée, avant de commencer ensuite à redescendre doucement vers l'horizon.<br>Mais, au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, l'humeur de Daryl se dégradait.  
>Merle descendait bière sur bière depuis un petit moment, et ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point il était bruyant désormais.<br>Enfin, Daryl pouvait s'estimer heureux que son ainé se limite à l'alcool.  
>Ils auraient de la chance s'ils attrapaient quoi que ce soit ce jour-là, avec le raffut que Merle faisait.<br>Daryl aurait voulu délaisser le petit gibier pour se concentrer sur les éventuelles traces d'un animal plus gros – un chevreuil, un cerf ou autre – et prendre le temps de le pister correctement. Mais il avait rapidement du faire une croix sur ses projets, Merle ayant déclaré que ça le faisait chier de suivre une trace pendant des plombes pour une seule bestiole, arguant qu'il était venu pour chasser, pas pour se promener.  
>L'attitude de son grand frère commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.<br>Et dire qu'il allait devoir passer tout le weekend avec lui. Qui avait eue cette idée de génie, déjà ?

Un lièvre détala d'un fourré non loin de deux frères.  
>L'ainé épaula, fit feu et manqua l'animal, qui avait disparu entre les buissons bien trop rapidement pour être visé correctement. Merle continua pourtant à tirer dans le vide, frustré, gaspillant inutilement quelques balles de plus.<br>« Arrête de jouer au cowboy, grogna Daryl, on n'est pas au Far West, les munitions ça coûte cher.  
>- Oh pardon, répliqua Merle ironiquement, excuse-moi, j'ai cru qu'à la chasse on utilisait des balles.<br>- Facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui les payes. »  
>Daryl ferma les yeux. Et voilà, il l'avait dit. Quel con. Maintenant, ils allaient se prendre la tête, c'était sûr.<br>« Attends, t'insinues quoi, là ? » rétorqua Merle, déjà agressif.  
>Daryl retint un soupir <em>in extremis<em>. La journée avait pourtant si bien démarré.  
>« J'insinue rien du tout, répondit-il, j'dis juste qu'à chaque fois qu'on va à la chasse toi et moi, tu t'ramènes avec rien d'autre que ton fusil, et tu comptes sur moi pour le recharger.<br>- Non mais tu t'fous d'la gueule de qui ? Qui c'est qui t'a payé tes balles quand t'étais mioche ? Quand tu chassais avec moi à l'époque, tu t'inquiétais pas d'savoir qui c'est qui raquait ! Et ton premier fusil, qui est-ce qui l'a acheté ? Toi, p't'être ?  
>- Oh, c'est bon, Merle, arrête ton cinoche. Depuis l'temps, avec toutes les fois où j't'ai filé du blé, t'as été largement remboursé, alors lâche-moi avec ça. T'es chiant à toujours vouloir m'coller des dettes morales sur le dos, alors qu'entre nous c'est clairement l'inverse !<br>- Comment ça l'inverse ? éclata Merle.  
>- L'inverse, ouais, parfaitement ! Depuis qu'j'ai dix-neuf ans, c'est toujours moi qui t'sors de la merde quand tu t'fous d'dans, de préférence en passant à la caisse. Encore l'autre fois avec ta connerie d'moto qu'j'ai dû payer pour réparer.<br>- T'aurais préféré quoi ? Qu'je perde mon taf ?  
>- Nan, j'aurais préféré qu't'utilises ta propre paie pour l'faire ! rétorqua Daryl. Au lieu d'la dépenser encore dans j'sais pas quelle combine merdique !<br>- Ah ouais, combine merdique ? Mes combines merdiques, elles t'ont bien arrangé quand t'as eu b'soin d'aller au lycée, p'tit connard ! Mais ça aussi, j'suppose que t'as oublié qui t'l'a payé ? »  
>A ces mots, Daryl se renfrogna. Le lycée avait été un grand sujet de discorde entre eux, Merle voulait qu'il mène sa scolarité jusqu'au bout, tandis que Daryl n'avait qu'une envie : commencer à travailler pour devenir indépendant.<br>« Écoute-moi bien, espèce de salopard ! avait tempêté son frère. Si tu veux foirer ta vie, t'es libre de l'faire, mais après l'lycée ! Si c'que tu veux vraiment faire c'est tondre des pelouses ou être éboueur, tant mieux, mais j'refuse de t'entendre me dire que si t'as une vie d'merde c'est d'ma faute ! »  
>A cette époque, Merle travaillait dans un abattoir, et la tête qu'il arborait chaque soir en rentrant à la maison avait davantage fait réfléchir Daryl que tout ce que son grand frère aurait pu lui dire.<br>Bon gré, mal gré, Daryl avait terminé le lycée, et il était bien forcé d'admettre que ça lui avait offert des opportunités professionnelles que son frère n'avait pas.  
>C'était une des rares choses que Merle avait fait consciencieusement, et auxquelles il s'était tenu, et au final, Daryl ne l'avait jamais vraiment remercié pour ça. Il considérait que toutes les fois où il lui avait apporté de l'aide – et pour Merle, ça revenait systématiquement à lui donner de l'argent d'une manière ou d'une autre – remplaçait largement la gratitude qu'il lui devait.<br>Et surtout, toute cette discussion, et surtout, l'attitude arrogante de son grand frère, l'agaçaient prodigieusement.  
>« Comme si ça m'avait servi à quoi qu'ce soit, ta connerie d'lycée ! cracha-t-il, plein de mauvaise foi. D'toute façon j'y allais pas un jour sur deux !<br>- Comment ça t'y allais pas ?  
>- Ben ouais, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Les six derniers mois, ils m'ont quasiment pas vu ! »<br>Merle en resta muet de colère un instant.  
>« Ah ouais ? Ah ouais ! finit-il par crier. C'est comme ça qu'tu m'remerciais ? Avec tout l'fric que ça m'a coûté !<br>- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton putain d'fric, et j'en ai rien à foutre de toi !  
>- Ah ben alors c'est parfait ! explosa Merle. Parfait ! Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus j'en ai rien à foutre de ta gueule ! Tu t'crois malin, pas vrai ? Et ben écoute plutôt ça : je t'ai refilée la mononucléose exprès quand t'étais ado. C'était un pari avec des potes, j'ai utilisé ta brosse à dents pendant une semaine. »<br>Daryl en resta bouche bée.  
>« C'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama-t-il, outré.<br>- Ça m'a rapporté vingt dollars, déclara Merle avec un sourire narquois.  
>- Ah ouais ? Et ben tu sais quoi ? Le phare explosé d'ta première moto, c'était moi avec une batte de baseball.<br>- Quand t'es parti au service militaire, ton putain d'chat, il s'est pas sauvé, c'est moi qui suis allé l'perdre en forêt parce qu'il pissait partout dans ma baraque.  
>- Le Gros Sam t'a pété l'nez parce que c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'tu baisais sa gonzesse », rétorqua immédiatement Daryl.<br>L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivé, en partant d'une discussion où ils énuméraient les faveurs qu'ils s'étaient faites l'un à l'autre, à un concours idiot où ils se jetaient à la figure les pires choses qu'ils avaient secrètement commises.  
>Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, car son frère répondait déjà du tac au tac :<br>« T'as jamais réussi à emballer Selma parce que moi et mes potes on lui a fait croire que t'étais pédé !  
>- On n'a pas perdu ta chaine Hi-Fi dans l'déménagement, c'est moi qui l'ai refourguée pour cent dollars !<br>- Ah ! Et tu trouves ça salaud ? rétorqua Merle. J'ai fait dix fois pire ! J'ai fait un prêt d'cinq mille dollars à ton nom ! »  
>Daryl en resta estomaqué.<br>« Quoi… T'as… _Quoi !?_  
>- Ouais, j'étais interdit bancaire, j'avais besoin d'thunes, j'ai taxé ton permis d'conduire et j'me suis fait passer pour toi au téléphone.<br>- Putain de connard de… d'enfoiré d'dégueulasse ! Bordel, si c'est comme ça, alors j'en ai plus rien à foutre de rien ! J'ai baisé Anna pendant l'Nouvel An quand t'étais ivre mort ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'ça, gros con ? »  
>Daryl fut surpris d'avoir été capable d'avouer un truc pareil. Mais il fut encore plus surpris de voir la tête que son frère faisait. Il s'attendait à le voir exploser de fureur, au lieu de ça Merle afficha une expression stupéfaite et, découvrit Daryl, blessée.<br>Il regretta un peu ce qu'il venait de dire.  
>« Anna ? Mon Anna ? » s'exclama Merle.<br>A la façon dont il le dit, Daryl comprit qu'il tenait davantage à elle qu'il ne le croyait.  
>Toutefois, l'expression attristée de Merle disparut rapidement pour laisser à nouveau place à la colère.<br>« Ah ouais ? Ah ouais ?! Et t'es fier de toi, enculé ? Attends, t'as pas entendu l'meilleur ! Là tu pourras pas tomber plus bas ! J'ai huit mois d'loyers d'retard !  
>- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut m'foutre à moi ? rétorqua Daryl, pas impressionné.<br>- Ça peut t'foutre que c'est toujours toi mon garant.  
>- Va t'faire mettre, Merle ! On a modifié ton bail y a quatre ans !<br>- Que tu crois, pauv' cloche, t'as signé les papiers, mais j'les ai jamais envoyé. T'es toujours caution pour moi. »  
>Le visage de Daryl changea de couleur.<br>« Nan. T'as pas osé.  
>- Ah ! J'me suis gêné, tiens ! A mon avis, tu d'vrais pas trop tarder à recevoir un coup d'fil du proprio. J'te préviens, il est pas d'bonne humeur. »<br>Merle ricana de sa propre plaisanterie.  
>Son petit frère, lui, était absolument atterré, et il se livrait à un rapide calcul mental, dont le résultat était tout bonnement effrayant.<br>« Merle… J'm'étais promis d'jamais te l'dire, mais tu m'laisses pas l'choix », reprit-il enfin.  
>Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer, mais ils avaient dépassé le point de non-retour. Pas question que ce salopard ait le dernier mot.<br>« Mon père avait une assurance-vie, dit Daryl. A mon nom uniquement. Trente mille dollars. J'ai pas partagé. J'ai payé ma baraque avec. »  
>Merle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et une expression totalement ahurie. Comme s'il lui fallait un moment pour intégrer l'information.<br>« Tente… mille… dollars… finit-il par répéter, à voix basse.  
>- Ouais, trente mille. Dont t'as pas vu l'moindre centime », confirma Daryl avec une joie sombre.<p>

Le poing de son frère lui arriva dans la figure avant même qu'il ne le voie décoller.  
>« Trente mille putain d'dollars ! rugit Merle. Comment t'as pu m'faire ça ?<br>- T'es un putain d'camé, Merle, voilà pourquoi ! cracha son petit frère, en se tenant le nez. Toi à l'époque, si t'avais eu quinze mille dollars d'un coup, tu t'serais tout foutu dans les veines ou dans l'pif. »  
>Merle se jeta à nouveau sur lui en poussant un cri furieux, mais cette fois, Daryl fut plus rapide et lui colla un crochet du droit.<br>Son frère répliqua par un coup de genou dans le ventre, lequel fut suivi par un coup de boule magistral de Daryl en plein dans le nez de Merle.  
>Ce dernier, fou de rage, le martela à nouveau de ses poings, et Daryl répondit de même.<br>Les deux frères finirent par se rouler par terre tout en se battant, frappant sauvagement, en poussant des cris terrifiants, des jurons et des glapissements de douleur.

* * *

><p>Un lièvre qui passait par là s'arrêta un instant, dressant les oreilles.<br>Il considéra avec étonnement la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.  
>C'était un spectacle bien singulier pour son petit esprit de lièvre.<br>Il avait déjà vu des chasseurs, mais jamais encore des chasseurs qui tentaient de se tuer entre eux.  
>Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, hormis le fait que visiblement, il n'avait pas à craindre pour son existence aujourd'hui.<br>Le mouvement qu'il fit avec ses longues oreilles était peut-être la version lagomorphe d'un haussement d'épaules. Puis il repartit à ses affaires de lièvre en sautillant.

* * *

><p>Anna referma la porte du frigo et décapsula le soda qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle choisit parmi les verres un qui ne semblait pas trop sale, et alla au salon.<br>Le canapé grinça atrocement lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber dedans, et exhala même un peu de poussière. Ceci dit, il était étonnamment confortable.  
>La maison de Daryl était plutôt rustique et pas bien luxueuse, elle aurait eu besoin d'un bon coup de ménage, suivi d'un bon coup de peinture, mais Anna la trouvait plutôt agréable.<br>Et puis surtout, Daryl était plus ordonné que son frère. Même s'il était clair au premier coup d'œil que le jeune homme vivait en célibataire depuis trop longtemps, au moins le plancher ne disparaissait pas sous les immondices, et l'air n'était pas saturé d'une odeur de vieux slip et de bouffe périmée.  
>Elle avait accepté de garder la maison et de nourrir les chats pendant que les garçons s'adonnaient à leur fameux weekend entre hommes.<br>Merle avait répété tout un tas de fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner, « pas de gonzesse à la chasse », avait-il asséné. Comme si elle avait envie de venir ! Pour se ruiner le dos en camping, marcher toute la journée et faire semblant de s'extasier sur des animaux mort, merci bien.  
>Le gros chat noir à l'autre bout du canapé daigna ouvrir les paupières brièvement pour lui lancer un regard.<br>Anna n'allongea pas la main pour tenter de le caresser. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien l'animal, et n'avait pas envie de perdre un doigt.  
>La seule personne qui pouvait toucher le chat de Daryl, c'était Daryl. Et encore, quand le chat était de bonne humeur.<br>Anna ne connaissait pas son nom. Probablement qu'il n'en avait pas, en fait.  
>Merle utilisait un certain nombre d'adjectifs pour le nommer, tous très colorés, mais elle doutait que l'un d'entre eux fût son vrai nom. Daryl, lui, l'appelait juste « le chat ».<p>

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur, car elle reconnut clairement la camionnette bleue de Daryl remontant l'allée. Pourtant, les deux frères n'auraient pas dû être de retour avant le lendemain soir.  
>Lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison et les vit descendre de voiture, elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, horrifiée.<br>« Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »  
>Daryl avait les deux yeux au beurre noir, et des hématomes plein la figure. Son frère ainé, lui, avait l'arcade sourcilière droite totalement explosée, et le nez rouge, tuméfié, les narines encore obstruées de croûtes de sang coagulé. Il marchait en se tenant les côtes, alors que son cadet boitait légèrement.<br>Ils étaient tous deux couverts de terre et de saleté, avec des feuilles et des aiguilles de pin plein les habits et les cheveux.  
>« On a eu une petite discussion entre frangins, déclara Merle le plus calmement du monde.<br>- Vous vous êtes battus ?  
>- Nan, on a discuté, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.<br>- Discuté sérieusement », ajouta Daryl.  
>Le regard de la jeune femme alla de l'un à l'autre, effaré.<br>« C'est horrible, il faut aller à l'hôpital tout de suite ! »  
>Merle et Daryl se regardèrent un instant.<br>« Mais non, mais non, déclara Merle.  
>- Laisse tomber, renchérit son petit frère.<br>- J'ai envie d'un bon café. Toute cette discussion, ça m'a donné soif.  
>- Ouais, bonne idée ça. »<br>Merle passa le bras autour des épaules de sa copine.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'nous préparer un bon p'tit café fait avec amour ?<br>- Ok, répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine.  
>- Un peu d'glace aussi, ce serait gentil, ajouta Daryl. Pilée dans un torchon. »<br>Merle rigola.  
>« Ouais. C'était vraiment une discussion productive. D'ailleurs, à c'propos, toi et moi aussi va falloir qu'on discute », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son amie.<br>Anna lui offrit un regard perplexe.  
>« J'crois qu't'as quelque chose à m'dire à propos d'Nouvel An. »<br>Son expression se décomposa.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères étaient assis tranquillement sous le porche, Merle dans une chaise à bascule, et Daryl affalé dans un vieux canapé défoncé.<br>Depuis la cuisine provenait le doux son du glougloutement de la cafetière, entrecoupé des coups de marteau d'Anna en train de casser des glaçons sur la table.  
>« T'reste des clopes ? » questionna Merle.<br>Daryl fouilla ses poches et en sortit un paquet de Marlboro dans un état tristounet, dont il tira deux cigarettes déformées. Il songea vaguement qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre le temps de vider ses poches avant de se rouler par terre furieusement.  
>Merle ne fit aucun commentaire et accepta la clope qu'il lui tendit.<br>La première bouffée de tabac fut l'occasion pour Daryl de pousser un long soupir, que son ainé imita.  
>« Et bé… fit Merle. Ça, c'est c'que j'appelle remettre les pendules à zéro.<br>- Tu l'as dit.  
>- Au fait. Le dernier truc que t'as balancé…<br>- Quoi, l'assurance-vie d'mon père ?  
>- Ouais. C'était une connerie, pas vrai ?<br>- Ouais. J'l'ai inventé.  
>- Pfff, je l'savais. Comme si cet enculé avait pu t'laisser quoi qu'ce soit. »<br>Daryl haussa les épaules et chacun s'accorda une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette.  
>« Et… ton histoire des loyers, là ?<br>- Ah, répondit Merle. Ça. J'ai un peu exagéré. J'en dois quatre, en fait, pas huit. Tout le reste, c'était vrai, par contre.  
>- Pareil pour moi.<br>- T'es vraiment un enfoiré.  
>- Toi aussi.<br>- Sale con.  
>- Tantouze. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu, et je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour le chapitre final.<strong>  
><strong>Ah, et puis, sachez que les reviews me font pousser la barbe, et comme j'adorerais être barbue, surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire ce geste de bienfaisance.<strong>


End file.
